Watching Feelings
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Yuugi and Yami share the same body, but their perceptions of their surroundings and of the people around them make them very different. Yuugi's noticed, however, that Yami has been staring at one of his friends a lot lately. [Dragonshipping, YamiJou, Yaoi


This is dedicated to Jess, who is leaving for China soon. So, this is your going away present from me. I read on DevArt, after you posted your dragonshipping picture that not enough people support the pairing. I hope this interpretation isn't too bad. I have not seen, or written about _YuGiOh_ in a VERY long time – let alone write anything decent.At least I tried, ne?

Thank you for being a wonderful beta Shell– The one and only _Elsalhir_. I owe you.

_First person POV. Multiple pairing hints. Guess them all and you get a cookie._

**Disclaimer: **Nothing.

-Watching Feelings- 

I'm watching you, through the eyes of someone else and you have no idea what is hidden deep beneath the surface. You think that Yuugi's eyes are so cheerful and bright and always tell him, when you're looking at them, without even realizing that he is not the only one looking back at you. There are two of us. You know me, or at least you think you do. But I can see you, everything about you.

You are so easy to read, but that's what makes you interesting. Every time I look, I see something new. I can see the loyalty in your actions but feeling it through this shared body is quite a different experience. Yuugi not only lets me watch the world unfurl around him, but he also lets me feel the unique sensations of this time. I can only see what he allows, but our interpretations are what make us dissimilar. When you both shake hands, I can sense the warmth in your palm and trace the pattern of your heartbeat. I am allowed to experience all these things, without any one being truly aware of it. You know I'm here, but you don't ever realize it.

I am here but at the same time, I am not. We are one, but separate. Yuugi offers me refuge in the back of his mind, so that I am not forced into the confines of our puzzle, left to wander through the mazes and staircases. We complete each other. That boy – he means everything to me. I would be lost without him. He lets me take control of his limbs and willingly falls back into the dark recesses of my sanctuary. I think he is starting to notice things as I take control. I try to fight these awkward feelings, confusing emotions, and the physical urges that build up tangibly throughout his body, but he feels them too and wonders, without ever asking.

There is nothing normal about the situation and very few words to describe it. I feel like a voyeur, watching from a distance, but still always around, hiding. There are no bushes, or chances of being caught. Yet, Yuugi catches me all the time, without reprimanding. He does not need to; I feel the same thrills and still suffer through silent consequences.

It bothers me that you will never know – the only person who will is Yuugi, but he is mine and I am his, already. I won't ever tell him, nor will I tell you about the way you always look up at the clouds and smile. Yuugi says that he loves seeing you smile so freely but he does not love it the same way I do.

He does not talk about you anymore, to me. He figures that by now, I've heard and seen it all. Thanks to his eyes, I have seen you every day. Thanks to his lips, it feels as if I have spoken with you just as much. Thanks to the friendship between him and you, I have gotten so much closer to you, without you realizing it. We are friends, as well; everyone, you say, is your friend and I know for sure that I am not the only friend who has perverted your image in their mind.

_He_ has. I smirk to myself; not only do I see you, but everyone else's longing for you. Those dark, pessimistic eyes watch you even more than I do. I wonder if you'll ever notice. What will you do then? He has a better chance than I do. I would call him my rival if he ever had the nerve to speak with you civilly. But we are both the same, and we both know it. He and I, we hide out in the open, the most obvious of places because we know that you will never realize what is going on.

_Why don't you talk to him?_ Yuugi suddenly asks, from the back of my mind.

His voice echoes loudly and the silence between us is tense.

I'm in control today, sitting in the park, with our usual crowd. The afternoon sun is warming, lulling everyone into peaceful smiles. His is always so radiant and cheerful…I must have been staring for too long. Nothing goes unnoticed forever. If Yuugi knows, then you should too.

'' Jounouchi!'' Yuugi yells for out for me and even controls his arm, waving the boy over.

That name…

_I'm sorry, Yuugi._

''Hey Yuugi, what's up?''

I try not to flinch. ''It's Yami.''

''Oh! Hey – sorry 'bout that. I wasn't really payin' attention. Kind'a spacin' out, ya' know. So what's up, Yami?''

His face, so serene and dazed from the sunlight – he's beautiful.

I watch every detail in his face, from his eyes, glazed, to his lips forming each syllable so languidly. I only hope that mine will work just as well around these betraying words, thick in my throat.

''I wanted to ask you something, Jounouchi.''

''Sure, shoot!'' His body is beside mine, sprawled out in the long grass, beneath the shade of the lone tree.

This is it…

All it will take is a few words…

Even if he says no…

I will bear those dejected emotions without so much as a frown.

Just like…_Yuugi._

''Do you want to…duel with me?''

''Heck ya'! I've been totally workin' on this new combo…''

Watching is one thing…but feeling, is completely different.

**-EndE-**


End file.
